Lost Sacrifice
by OceanicShadows
Summary: "Ezra…no…" The older man felt weak suddenly. He felt empty and drained; Kanan allowed himself to drop to his knees, his palms hitting the floor of the ship as he landed. Kanan shut his eyes, willing the force to give him some sign that his padawan was alive...he was greeted with dead silence. Rated T for safety :) Might turn this into a sequel of another story...might.
1. Chapter 1: Reoccurring Memories

****I saw so many errors that I redid and fixed this chapter. Will be doing this with the rest before continuing on with the story :)** **** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 1: Reoccurring Memories**

 _Alarms…_

"There's too many! We have to fall back! Everyone towards the ship!" The older Jedi shouted orders to the two teenagers who were attempting to take out as many storm troopers as possible. The youngest was doing exceptionally well with his lightsaber but even he could feel the force pulling them, urging them away from the star destroyer and back to safety.

Ezra ignored it, there were too many; this mission was a failure, there was no way they would be able to get out without something drastic happening to stave off the Imperials that were threatening to suffocate them with their population.

Ezra looked around quickly, spying a vent, he thought back, remembering that not too far back they had passed the main reactor. If he could cause it to generate enough power to overheat and cause an explosion, that would buy them time to get off the star destroyer.

"I have an idea. Get back to the ship. I'll meet you there." The youth used the force to open up the previously closed vent and jumped up into it, quickly disappearing.

"Ezra! Wait!" Shouted the frantic voice of Kanan, the last thing he wanted was for them to get separated with all the Imperials and confusion surrounding them.

Something told the adult it was a bad idea. There was no response; he wanted to wait for the padawan but the oncoming Imperials made the adult's idea null and void. Instead, Spectre 1 growled in frustration before repeating to Sabine to fall back. The two took off running, only looking back when a bucket head got too close and needed to be taken out.

They arrived back at the ship where the other three spectres were waiting with their own onslaught of enemy forces attempting to destroy the small rebel cell in the docking bay.

"Where's Spectre 6?! We need to be out of here soon, soon meaning 10 minutes ago Spectre 1!" Shouted the irritated Twi-lek captain over the gun fire. The three were supposed to stick together, why was Ezra not with them.

Kanan and Sabine arrived on the ramp finally, turning around to continue shooting down the bucket heads flooding into the area.

"He said he'd meet us back here. Just give him a few minutes." Kanan said glancing around as he deflected the shots, trying to find any trace of his padawan. He wasn't focused enough to try and locate the youth right now. Hera could tell he was in the least, slightly distressed; this wasn't part of his plan; she was willing to wait a few more minutes though for the very boy that brought life back to the Jedi. Besides, they had been in tighter spots before.

"We don't have a few minutes Kanan. I set the detonators to go off any second!" Sabine exclaimed taking out another Imp with her pistols.

 _Explosions…_

The whole star destroyer shook, the electricity flickered, threatening to go out completely. Kanan looked over at the Mandalorian; this time she had really outdone herself with the explosions.

"How many did you set?" He asked with amusement, still keeping a vigilant eye out for his student. Kanan planned on lecturing him about running off and about punctuality.

"Those weren't mine. I only set mine-" She didn't get a chance to finish as her own special surprises went off in a series around the ship and hangar.

"Where did the other explosions come from?" The older man asked, genuinely confused now.

"I don't know, but we need to go before we get destroyed with this ship!" Hera stated as she ran back into the ship to head for the cockpit. It hurt to consider leaving their youngest member behind. If he was captured, they would find some way to get him back though. Ezra had a knack for escaping Imperial hands without help anyway.

"Spectre 6, it's time to go!" Kanan had pulled his comlink out again trying to reach Ezra. There was no return.

"What about the kid?" Zeb asked picking off the last of the Stormtroopers. The rest had scrambled to stay away from the explosions. Kanan wanted to ask the same question. They couldn't just leave Ezra.

"If we don't go now, we're going to become real ghosts." Hera spoke urgently with a crackled voice over the intercom. Another explosion sent the _Ghost_ sideways, and off its landing gear, the crew in the loading bay lost their footing at this. Hera took her opportunity and shut the ramp, managing to get out of the hangar before the last of Sabine's detonators went off, engulfing their previous landing spot in flames.

"Spectre 6! Come in! Where are you?" Kanan yelled into the comlink in his hand.

"It looks like someone channeled all the power into the main core generator Kanan. The whole ship is on fire and going down fast." Sabine said with slight awe, staring out the window of her current place on the ship. She had moved up to the aft gun. She was getting ready to take out TIE fighters, but it looked like that wouldn't be necessary.

"Ezra? Come in! Ezra!" Kanan gritted his teeth as he tried the com once again; once again, only receiving static in return. He gave up and rushed to the cockpit, looking out the window. His eyes widened. Escape pods were flying in all directions away from the blazing ship. Within the next few seconds, the rest of the core, the fuel cells, ammo and other explosives went off soon leaving the ship in billions of flaming pieces of shrapnel.

"Ezra…no…" The older man felt weak suddenly. He felt empty and drained; Kanan allowed himself to drop to his knees, his palms hitting the floor of the ship as he landed. The Jedi shut his eyes, willing the force to give him some sign that his padawan was alive and had survived the blast.

Everything was silent around him. He didn't hear Hera and Zeb shouting at him as he fell. The Jedi was completely oblivious to the blaster wound he had received that was bleeding profusely; he continued to focus on the force to locate his padawan. He was greeted with dead silence.

 _Darkness…_

As he opened his eyes, Kanan was unable to see anything, but he heard the constant dripping of liquid hitting liquid; his nostrils flared slightly at the smell of fire. The older human looked up; there, about 30 feet in front of him, was the lifeless body of his student.

Slowly, things came into focus more. Ezra's body was hanging limply on the edge of the cat walk, his arm dangling. Kanan saw blood running down the youth's arm dripping into a puddle of the crimson fluid below.

The Jedi tried to run to him, but it seemed that any step he took forward he went five more backwards. As things began to focus, he saw that Ezra was lying under the control panel of the main reactor. Ezra had triggered the explosions to save them, without him, the crew would have lost everything.

He seemed to know what the young teen was thinking. He had done it to prove a point to his master; to show Kanan that he wasn't scared and could hold his own. Ezra had sacrificed himself to save his family.

Kanan stood weakly, staring at the boy on the cold ground in despair. Kanan tried to take a step but an explosion went off in his face. He felt a white-hot searing heat that launched him backwards.

"Ezra! NO!"

* * *

Kanan bolted upright from his bed; his breathing hard and labored. The Jedi was soaked in sweat, the sheets twisted around him, completely drenched. His eyes darted around the area looking to focus on something familiar to bring him back into reality.

They finally landed on his lightsaber laying on the nightstand next to his bed. From there his eyes trailed around finding objects to focus on.

Realizing he was on the _Ghost_ , the older human shut his eyes again and forced himself to take a deep breath to calm his restless mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero's Death

**** Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying it. More people seemed to like it more so than Bybbec Fever at least lol. Enjoy!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 2: Hero's Death**

Even after being awake for several minutes, Kanan could still feel the heat of the explosion on his face; he could feel the rumbling ground from the explosions. He had felt Ezra's emotions and thoughts in the dream. The Jedi was still unable to feel his student though and that left a wound deep in his chest that wouldn't heal.

It had been a month since they had lost Ezra. After a week of scanning, researching and infiltrating Imperial data files, they still came up with nothing. Ahsoka had them call off the search finally after three weeks. If Ezra had been in the main reactor like Kanan dreamed he was, there was no way he could have survived the explosions.

The youth had sacrificed himself so that the rest of the crew could escape from the Imperial star destroyer. Without him, they would have either been captured or would have been dead. Kanan had never been more proud or angry with the youth's decision. Needless to say, Ezra had still been given a hero's death.

The crew had spent hours searching through the debris and scanning the escape pods after they could get close enough to the rubble. They were forced to leave when a small portion of the Imperial fleet had shown up.

Kanan had relived the dreaded day every single night in his dreams. It plagued him, his mind was unwilling to let go of his student and what had happened. The Jedi had broken a cardinal rule, he had formed an attachment without realizing it.

Kanan sighed heavily before forcing himself up and changing, getting dressed for the day. He could keep his mind focused when they were out on a mission, but any other time he didn't want to move. He wanted to lay in bed and never get up.

The Jedi's heart was heavily laden with guilt. He knew through his childhood trainings that he should have let go of Ezra weeks ago, but Kanan couldn't find the will or strength to do so. The older Jedi even tried giving himself the feel-good lecture he told Ezra when his parents had died, the one about always being with the kid. Nothing made him feel at ease. It was his fault that Ezra did what he did.

* * *

"You're still unfocused. You're never going to achieve anything if you don't focus!" Kanan lectured for about the fifth time that lesson. Ezra's mind seemed to be elsewhere; he didn't even seem to take note that his master was talking to him. Kanan grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him.

"Earth to Ezra!" That seemed to work. Ezra snapped out of it and he looked at the older human.

"I'm sorry, I zoned. What were you saying Kanan?" He asked, still a little dazed. Kanan looked at him exasperated.

"What was I saying? Kid, you've been unfocused this whole time! What in the galaxy is going on inside your brain?" The Jedi was a slight bit concerned with the youth's behavior. Normally even Ezra wasn't this bad. He didn't know that the youth hadn't slept well since the news of his parents' deaths. It was starting to effect his whole body.

"I just…I don't know. I feel weird." Ezra looked down moving away from his master. It wasn't just the sleep deprivation; the youth himself had been trying to pinpoint what was wrong.

"You have to explain better than that. I don't understand and I can't help you unless you talk to me." The Jedi took a seat on the crate behind him waiting for Ezra to explain.

"I don't want to do the mission today. I think we should just rest and recover." The youth still didn't know what was on his mind, but this was the conclusion of his thoughts.

"That's not an option." This was becoming a more frequent occurrence with Ezra, and it needed to stop.

"I don't feel like doing it today." Ezra couldn't quite place his emotions, but something was telling him to back away.

"We can't just run anytime you don't feel like it or are scared. We'd never get ahead of the Empire. You're lack of cooperation tends to also get us into a lot of trouble" Kanan felt a small spark of anger coming from the youth.

"I'm not scared!...and I don't mean to cause trouble Kanan. I just don't want to go into a star destroyer." As the youth snapped back, he balled his hands into fists to quell the emotions building up inside.

"It's okay to be scared Ezra. The fights are getting more serious, this is no longer just fun and games like it seemed when you first joined. Admitting the fear will help you stay open with the force." Ezra didn't give him a chance to continue.

"I said I'm not scared! I just have a bad feeling…" Ezra left the cargo bay, ignoring the shouts from his master to "get back here". He would show him that he wasn't scared if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Kanan didn't think anything of their argument then; to the Jedi, it was normal. They always bickered during lessons. If he had known that it would be the last conversation he would have had with his padawan…well, it would not have been the last if Ezra didn't feel like he was having to prove a point. The whole mission, the teenager had been fairly reckless with his risks to make sure the assignment went according to plan. His master took notice that his precision was heightened though, and the amount of trouble they got into during the mission was minimized, until it wasn't.

The human walked into the commons area. Hera was already seated having made two cups of caf for them. The Twi-lek was going over information about the planet they would be staying on for a while.

"Morning luv." She said softly.

Everyone on the ship had been affected by the loss of the youngest member. She knew though that Kanan was taking it the hardest. In the course of a month, Hera saw the weight loss and withdrawal he was presenting. Kanan's head was clear and precise when they had missions, but on their down time he was a completely different person, worse off than when she had originally met him.

"Morning…Is this the planet we'll be using as a temporary safe place?" Kanan said in his normal tone as he sat down and took a sip of the caffeine that had been poured for him. Hera knew exactly how he liked it. He settled into his seat enjoying it silently.

"Yes, we're still in the Lothal system. It's one of the other planets, known for its freezing rainstorms in the winter, and melting hot summers because of how close to the sun it can orbit. Right now it's almost winter so we don't have to deal with melting, just the freezing." She said looking up as she saw Zeb walk in.

"Fine with me. I prefer the cold, reminds me of Lesan. Could never stand the heat." He said in his usual morning gruffness. The Lesat acted indifferent to the loss of his roommate, as long as Ezra wasn't brought up that is. He missed his little buddy just as much as everyone else though.

Truth be told, everyone avoided talking about the late crew member. No one wanted the pain of their loss.

"Good, that just means you volunteered for supply runs Zeb." She smirked as the former honor guard groaned in protest. Kanan mirrored the smirk slightly knowing that Zeb still didn't like freezing cold temperatures, or going on supply runs.

"This is the planet we were by last month… _Ezra would have frozen into an icicle if he was there…_ " The Jedi mused quietly, the smirk being replaced with a small frown. He had done it again; he had thought about the Kid. Kanan stood and left the room leaving the two behind.

Zeb and Hera watched him go knowing what had caused the sudden upset.

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. Seems like he formed a pretty big one if he's still this messed up about the kid." Zeb said quietly sitting down with his morning ration bars.

Hera sighed, looking down at her half empty cup and nodded.

"They aren't, but the order died. Kanan is having to do many things that go against what the Jedi were about. That included learning to love people and forming close bonds. He said him and Ezra had a fight before that mission. He has a lot of guilt over it." The Twi-lek spoke quietly and sadly as she shut her eyes with the mental pain that came up when Ezra was mentioned. She knew that talking about it would help them all heal.

"I heard the argument. It seemed normal, the kid just didn't want to go on the mission and Kanan told him it was okay to be scared. The kid went all defensive. This time on the planet will do him good I guess. His brain will be too numb." Zeb took a bite of one of the bars after finishing his last sentence.

"That's what Ahsoka thinks too. I just hope it's enough." Hera finished the last of her coffee before getting up and heading for the cockpit. She was greeted with Sabine sitting in her personalized chair.

"Morning Hera." The teenager was playing on her data pad, no doubt looking up her own research about their new, temporary, home. Sabine hadn't given up the search and spent her free time scouring data files trying to find a trace of Ezra.

When the others thought she was looking up new information, she was really looking for any trace of Ezra on Imperial files. She wanted to tell Kanan about it, but she didn't know if getting his hopes up would make matters worse for the older human; she had to keep trying though. Even a body to bury would give them all closure. The Mandalorian had many nightmares about Ezra's body flowing around space as a block of ice, forever alone and cold. The kid would not have wanted that.

"Good morning Sabine. We'll be arriving in about an hour so make sure you're geared up for the weather. We won't be docking in the city even though the planet hasn't been taken over by the Empire fully, we don't want to take any risks so we'll be staying close by." She saw the Mando nod as she sat down and set coordinates for the planet.

Sabine turned her attention back to her data pad. She mentally sighed as she saw the pop-up telling her that there was no new news.


	3. Chapter 3: Intuition

**Chapter 3: Intuition**

As Hera entered the planetary system, she expertly but with a sense of mourning traveled through the scattered remnants of the star destroyer that was orbiting the planet like a ring. She wasn't surprised that Kanan chose to stay in his room; the older human felt responsible for the youth's untimely demise. She took a small glimpse over and noticed that both Sabine and Zeb had left the cockpit. At first she figured they didn't want to see the wreckage either, but a second glance told her that they were at their weapon stations looking closely for any signs of their lost friend.

She went quickly through before heading into the atmosphere of the planet.

Any other pilot would have had difficulties landing in the ice storm that had started up on the ground layer of the atmosphere, but Hera entered and landed softly on the wet ground before shutting off the engines. They would be here for a while so she made sure they were well hidden and somewhat sheltered.

Ahsoka made it sound like they were here on a mission to gather intel, but Hera knew that it was to give Kanan a chance to recover after the heavy, mental blow of losing his student. This planet was supposed to still be peaceful, with little influence of the Empire. The perfect place for the crew to go dark.

The Twi-lek looked over at the empty co-pilot chair somewhat sadly. She envisioned Ezra sitting back in the chair how he normally did with his feet resting on her panels making her nerves twitch in irritation. Normally, the teen would have stolen the seat from his master and looked over the new planet before him in awe; instead the cockpit was silent and empty.

"Alright guys, we should allow the storm to let up some before we head into the city. Sabine, make a list of needed supplies. Zeb, run diagnostics to make sure the ship can handle this much cold weather without negative effects. Chopper, help him and make any adjustments needed. Kanan, I need your help in the commons area." She spoke over the intercom so the crew could all hear her at once.

She received confirmation feedbacks from everyone before she got up and headed for the commons. Kanan was already waiting for her looking at the city's map.

"We need to find some hotspots for possible intel that we can gather. There has to be some reason the Empire hasn't taken over this planet fully yet." She poured herself another cup of caffeine before joining the Jedi. She knew why. This planet was worthless for anything besides housing living creatures. Out of those living creatures, the vast majority if not all were pro Empire.

Kanan pushed a button on the screen. Several little red dots appeared around the map.

"All of these are the cantinas and bars. These will be the best areas to check first." He said in a monotone voice, continuing to look over the map intensely as if also looking for the answer to his problems.

"Agreed. The market here, will be another location when there's not a storm. I'll send the "kids" there for a supply run." The Twi-lek said as she pointed to a long strip in the middle of the city. Kanan nodded, his mind was elsewhere though.

Hera reached over and gently grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Talk to me love." She didn't have to ask what was wrong. She knew the Jedi's mind was on one thing.

Kanan shut his eyes sighing heavily. He didn't want to open up, and he really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"You haven't touched your lightsaber once. You haven't even brought it on missions. It's like your forsaking your Jedi heritage again…" Hera sounded sad. She was greatly concerned about the man before her.

"Why shouldn't I? It takes everything from me." Kanan got up and left. Hera tried to follow and talk to him, but he shut the door in her face and locked it. She placed her head against the door softly.

" _If you would just talk about it Kanan…_ " She remained there for a while before she left to check on the other crew members.

Kanan sat on his bed with another heavy sigh, placing his elbows on his knees, allowing his head to rest in his hands. He didn't want to talk about it because it made the nightmares worse, and it caused too much pain; he just wasn't ready to admit that Ezra was really gone.

* * *

It was a few days before the storm cleared up enough that the _Ghost_ crew could head out into the city. They took the smaller vessel as a precaution due to the lingering clouds in the sky. If a storm started, it would be nicer to fly back to the ship rather than trudge through freezing water pelting them.

Hera landed in an area on the outer edge of town before giving Sabine and Zeb their list of supplies to gather. She had let Chopper stay behind to man the _Ghost_ in case it was needed. The pilot planned on staying with the other adult to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Kanan was over the small conflict that had arisen shortly after landing, but was more silent now. Hera didn't like the silence; she wanted the witty one-liners he always had. She felt like she had lost two people instead of a single person in the last month.

"Which place are we going to start with first?" She asked softly, knowing Kanan had most likely chosen the route they would take.

"I figured we would start opposite of the _Phantom_ and work our way back here, so the far north side of the city." Hera noted how tired the Jedi's voice sounded.

"Alright, let's go before it decides to start storming again." The two left the ship and made their way across the city.

* * *

"Any luck finding any sign of the kid?" The older sentient asked casually as they walked through the market. He continued looking around for anything on the list, keeping an ear out for interesting information.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Sabine said just as casually back, doing the same.

"Oh come on. I know you've been trying to find some trace of the kid. You even checked with some local salvagers to see if they came up with anything." At first, the Mando was a little shocked that Zeb knew all this; she thought she had managed to keep all of it secret. If he knew, did that mean Hera and Kanan knew too?

Sabine sighed and shook her head finally.

"No. Nothing. I'm starting to think he really was caught in the blast. I mean if Kanan can't feel him, and the Empire doesn't have him, what other option is there?" Zeb heard the sadness in her voice. Despite her being a loner, Ezra brought out the teenage girl in her that was hidden deep behind her defense walls.

"Maybe this time…the Empire really doesn't have him. I mean it has been a month." Zeb rubbed the back of his head apologetically before continuing.

"Kanan and Hera have already given up. Maybe it's time you do too." The Lesat didn't know why he was trying to have an adult conversation with the girl. He didn't want to give up on Ezra as much as any of them, but if she continued to meddle and dig through encrypted Imperial files, she was bound to mess up sooner or later.

"They haven't given up. At least I know they don't want to…If at least one of us keeps searching, there will be the hope that Ezra is alive out there. I refuse to quit, not until I find proof that he's dead or find him alive. I'm doing this for Kanan, haven't you seen the change? He's hurting bad Zeb, he needs some kind of closure before something bad happens and we lose him too." Sabine's tone was final as she continued to walk on as Zeb stopped and watched her for a moment.

He ran his hand over his face in frustration at her determination before sighing and quickening his pace to catch up.

"I understand where yer comin' from, I just don't want to lose anyone else on this ship. Promise me you'll be careful." Sabine nodded as they continued their hunt for supplies.

* * *

After multiple bars, and several hours later, Hera and Kanan had come up with nothing. The two walked into the final bar, grabbing drinks before sitting down at a corner table to listen in to everyone.

"I don't think we're going to find anything tonight; this city seems almost untouched by Imperial control. It's strange, but kind of nice." Hera admitted as she settled into her chair. She watched Kanan take a sip of his drink.

"It is nice…" Kanan unwillingly felt a strange disturbance in the force. Something was about to happen, but the force wasn't telling him if it was good or bad. It was almost as if he was getting a choice to choose the outcome. Hera saw this small change in his facial features and fell quiet just watching as well, continuing to take sips.

Instinctually, as if he knew he was going to walk in, Kanan looked up right as a Weequay strode in. The Jedi followed his movement around the cantina as the sentient took a seat next to a Devaronian. Everything seemed to be normal. They had a few drinks, talked and joked around like old friends exchanging information about their current lives.

Kanan tried to look away from the two and go back to his task at hand but every time he found himself watching them again out of the corner of his eye. As soon as the Weequay withdrew a strange, beaten up, but very familiar looking object from the interfolds of his shirt, the Jedi knew why he was drawn to them.

Clutched in the hands of the alien was his student's lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4: Spark of Life

****Hope your enjoying! Here's some notes!...well okay just one note lol:**

 **EmilyBridger: Sorry I'm just now getting to this. I have no way of PMing you though. Zaluna from 'Bybbec Fever' and from the other author's story is actually a character from the book 'A New Dawn'. It's a prequel to Star Wars Rebels and shows how Kanan and Hera met. It's a good read!**

 **ENJOY!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 4: Spark Of Life**

Hera realized what was happening a second too late. Her eyes widened as the brown-haired man stood and closed in the gap between their table and the Weequay's in less than a second. Kanan grabbed him by his tunic lifting him off his chair and almost off the ground with ease.

"Where did you get this?" He growled, grabbing the lightsaber and holding it up in front of the other male's face with his free hand.

His eyes flashed in anger, for the moment forgetting any Jedi training he had received in the past about remaining calm. Kanan failed to realize that he had caused the whole cantina to freeze and watch the scene before them.

Hera quickly rushed over and grabbed Kanan's arm gently before he did something he might possibly regret; this person might be the only one who may know of where to find Ezra, or at least what happened. That and they were supposed to be keeping a low profile.

Snapping out of his haze from the soft touch, Kanan released his grip seeing the fear in the shorter male, but also the hatred of having been disturbed. The Devaronian had been watching, gripping the gun hidden in his clothes, ready to spring into action. The Jedi kept his grip on the lightsaber; Kanan felt remnants of Ezra's faded force signature. He didn't know how, but the older human just knew that it hadn't been touched by the youth in quite some time.

"Where did you get this?" He asked again, in almost a threatening tone.

"I found that blaster fair and square salvaging a wreck. It's mine, now give it back." The dark skinned scavenger stated, making a swipe for it, only to miss as the taller of the two retracted it from reach.

Hera noted that the Weequay looked like the space pirate, Hondo, but this man held no sympathy for anything living, not even falsified sympathy. She also took note of the other male that was now standing as he felt the situation escalating.

" _Men…I know Kanan's handled this type of situation before, but is he thinking clearly enough._ " She thought as she kept contact with Kanan as if that would keep him in control.

"You took this from one of my crew members. It belongs to me now. Now. Where. Did. You. Get. This?" The Jedi was growing more frustrated, enunciating every word from his mouth.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the tall, horned, male standing and could feel the danger of the situation.

While Kanan was angry and upset, he was very aware of his situation and surroundings. Nothing would happen without him knowing about it.

"Crew member huh? Well if you have to know. I pried it out of the grip of some kid floating in debris that I was cleaning away. Looks like he had been dead for quite some time from how stiff he was." He smirked somewhat maliciously seeing that it seemed to strike a chord with the two travelers.

The words stung both of the _Ghost's_ crew members. Hera's mind flashed with images of Ezra and her grip on Kanan's arm tightened slightly to keep herself from falling out of reality and the situation they were in. Kanan was hurt as the guilt inside of him threatened to explode, but he remained staring at the Weequay. Something was off. The force told him that he was lying about how he obtained Ezra's lightsaber. The force failed to help him realize that a new person had showed up.

"Is there a problem here?" The four turned to see the barkeeper, gun raised. The older Sullustan looked a mixed of scared but angry at what was happening in his bar.

"Because I don't like problems in my establishment. If you have one, you need to take it outside. Now."

Kanan changed gears so fast that his female companion and the other two males were thrown for a loop trying to figure out what was happening with the tall human.

"There's no problem, I was just fixing to pay for my friends' tabs, and for this piece of merchandise, he was kind enough to show me." As he spoke almost too cheerfully, Kanan turned and got between the other two males patting their shoulders in masculine affection.

"Our tabs? But you were-" Hera saw the confusion on the face of the shortest male. She looked back at Kanan in confusion. What exactly was he planning?

"Yes, remember? I was going to give you 200 creds for this piece of junk." He stated holding it up before tossing it to Hera, motioning with his eyes for her to slip out. She listened, but continued to watch from a safe distance.

"And pay your tab of?..." He continued looking to the barkeep.

"They have an outstanding tab of 600 credits between the two of them." The barkeep had been trying to figure out how to collect, but if this guy was fixing to, it would save him some time and do him a favor.

The two creatures were a thorn in his life. They were no better than bounty hunters, claiming to work for the Empire on top secret stuff. Threatening to bring Stormtroopers with them. The old Sullustan had all but given up trying to collect even though he assumed they were just scavengers and con artists; he didn't want any risk of a potential investigation by Imperial troops though.

"Consider it paid." Kanan exclaimed, pulling out the credits and handing them to the barkeep. Hera glared but remained silent as their very hard earned credits were handed to the barkeep that very willingly accepted, heading back to his register.

"Well guys. Have a nice evening and don't have too much fun with your money from your sale." Kanan patted their shoulders again before slipping out while the three were still trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

"You want to tell me what just happened Kanan? Credits don't just grow on trees!" Hera greeted him with her angry, commanding tone of voice she used when she was frustrated with him.

"Don't worry, that was some savings I had for a rainy occasion. I would have paid anything to keep this out of their hands…" He gently took the lightsaber and almost cradled it, running his hands over the burnt areas in an attempt to feel his student again. Hera calmed down remembering the whole reason the credits were just given away to begin with. She smiled very softly.

"Sorry Kanan, I know that it must be very important to you." She was fixing to ask something when he held his hand up briefly.

"Shh!" Was all he hissed before he forced them into an alleyway, ducking out of sight as the other two walked out. Both looked pretty pissed, the Devaronian had a small look of amusement though.

"200 credits? I was going to get 2000 credits! That insulant pup, when I find him I'm going to-" The Weequay balled his fists in anger. The Devaronian chuckled at his companion's anger.

"That human certainly bested you, Veim. He's a better con-artist than you and he wasn't even trying. Anyway, I thought you had to give that blaster to the Empire? They were certainly interested in it and that Kid you found."

" _I bet they were interested_ …" Kanan thought to himself as he continued to listen.

"Does that mean Ezra is still alive?" Hera whispered almost inaudibly; she knew Kanan heard him. The human male ignored her for now.

"So were they Sakher. Why didn't you step in and shoot him when you had the chance? We'd still have the blaster, and that Sullustan would be even more scared of us!" Veim was still obviously pissed about losing his bargaining chip with the Empire; he feared for his life actually.

"Instincts. Pretty sure that guy was some kind of bounty hunter; I don't know, but he seemed very deadly if provoked. He would have probably drawn his gun and shot me before I could pull the trigger. My life is more important than your stupid deal. You should have never dealt with the Empire; they don't play fair." Sakher was still calm as he spoke. He started to walk down the street with the other male.

"Well, if the Emperor finds out that you didn't help, your life may be over as well. Let's get back we still have…" Kanan strained to hear the last of Veim's words but they had gotten too far away for even the Jedi to hear.

As the adrenaline slowed, Kanan realized that they were parked next to two dumpsters that smelled like rotting meat; he wrinkled up his nose slightly as he looked to Hera to see that she was actually covering her nose from the smell. He waited for several minutes before pulling them out from the alley.

"Call the others, let's get back to the _Ghost_." He whispered in case anyone was listening in.

Hera almost smiled when she saw a small spark of life fire in his eyes. Kanan Jarrus had a purpose again. She nodded.

"Spectre 4, Spectre 5. Meet us at the rendezvous location. We have a new assignment to focus on."

"Roger that Spectre 2. Heading there now." Sabine's voice said with mild confusion. The two "kids" looked at each other before turning and making their way back through the market wondering what they had discovered.

Hera put the comlink away and the two made their way back. Kanan had fallen silent again and was lost deep in his thoughts.

" _What are you planning Kanan?_ " She asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Greedy Plans

****Sorry it took so long for me to update guys** **Also sorry that this chapter is mainly talking lol, something I'm not good at writing. Scrapped a lot of the original story so I'm not just editing, I'm having to add back and that's taking a lot of time with work and my business. Hope to update either tonight or tomorrow! Enjoy!** ~Ocean**

 **Chapter 5: Greedy Plans**

Veim and Sakher continued their trek through the dimly lit city streets, ending up on the run down side. The buildings in the area had long since fallen out of repair, and anyone they passed on the street didn't look very friendly.

A light icy sleet was falling down on them, but they took no notice, same as any other resident.

"I was wondering where you ended up staying. This place suits you, dark and falling apart." The horned male chuckled as he looked around.

Veim scoffed.

"I don't have the money to live fancy. Besides, I'm less likely to be noticed here. Soon all of that is going to change though. The Empire is going to reward me handsomely for what I have." The Weequay stated as he stopped in front of an alley before heading down it to a door hidden from view from the main street.

"The agent told me that it would be my head if I let the kid escape or die. Apparently he's really special, just not in the state that he's in right now. I think the Empire is waiting for something else to happen." He unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness shuffling around before managing to find a light, flicking it on, illuminating the narrow hallway.

"Wait, so the kid you stole that blaster from is still alive. I thought you said he was drifting in space and dead." Sakher asked as he shivered slightly. The temperature seemed to drop once they entered the hall; his breath was easily seen as he spoke.

"Of course he's alive. I wasn't wrong though; he was drifting in space. Just an escape pod that was almost completely destroyed. I couldn't let those two scam artists know, they'd be all over this place." Veim smirked, coming to another door before stopping and opening it, a blast of cold hit them. He stepped aside and let the Devaronian take a peek inside.

"The Agent also told me not to underestimate this kid, but there's nothing to estimate. He's a kid, nothing more."

The room was tiny, barely enough space to be called a room. There was a single window up high; one of the panes was cracked, allowing ice, snow and cold to seep in. The most noticeable thing was in the middle of the room taking up all the space.

Stationed in the center, was a device commonly used during Imperial interrogations. Strapped onto the table was a boy that looked to be in his early teens, with raven black hair. He was clothed in tattered and charred orange and brown clothing. The youth's eyes were shut tightly, his head hanging limp against his chest. Covering his hands and face were burns that had been very slowly healing; two noticeable almost parallel scars crossed over his left cheekbone.

"Is he…dead?" Sakher asked cautiously. He couldn't see the boy's chest rise or fall; there was no indication that he was alive.

"Of course he isn't. Do you think the Empire would want a dead teenage brat?" The Weequay snapped defensively before going over and jerking Ezra's head up by his hair earning a groan from the unconscious padawan. He let go, letting gravity take over, the teen's head crashing back to his chest.

"He doesn't look special. Just some kid that looks like he's been through an explosion. Maybe that blaster was an Imperial prototype, and this kid stole it." The Dev commented, leaving the room unimpressed.

"That's what I thought myself until I started to think. Why would the Imperials want this boy alive so bad? normally they would just want him dead. Also, why keep him hidden? Why not just take him to a medical facility to save him instead of providing me with crude supplies and basic life support? And why was he on that star destroyer when it exploded?" Veim saw that his companion was trying to sort through these questions as he asked them. The man lacked a lot, but he wasn't dumb.

"He's one of the rebels that they can't seem to ever catch. Veim, his bounty is more credits than you could ever count. But wait, that means that the two at the bar were also rebels." The Devaronian glanced back to the boy as the shorter male shut the door and locked it.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. That human was rather terrifying though. He seemed very…dangerous if provoked. We'll have to tread lightly if we hope to capture them as well." Sakher looked over to his friend in disbelief.

"What makes you think I want any part in this? I don't plan on risking my life to get you money. I'm not that desperate." He said starting to head for the exit.

"I'll split the reward with you. That would be close to 250 thousand credits a piece." He saw the horned male stop and smirked. Veim always got his way and he always won, no one in their right mind would turn down that much money. As soon as he was given the money, he would simply kill the Devaronian and keep all the reward money. Friendship didn't matter to the Weequay.

"Not this time Veim. You're on your own. I'm not getting involved in something this dangerous, and I wouldn't trust the Empire. I think you're being too greedy." The Weequay scowled as Sakher opened the door and left the building, shutting the door behind him.

Veim continued scowling at the door, trying to come up with a new plan to capture the other rebels before the Empire showed up to collect.

* * *

"So you really found Ezra?" Sabine looked up at Kanan, eyes full of hope. She was still scared of the answer being a joke and almost didn't want to know. When the Jedi nodded, a smile broke on her face.

"Is the kid alive then? Is he okay? Where is he?" The Lesat butted in, concern over his friend getting the better of his composure. Zeb was ready to charge in and kill a few baddies if it meant bringing Ezra back.

"I'm pretty sure he is alive, somehow. I don't know anything else, but I'm working on it." The leader said as he frowned, rubbing his chin with his fingers in thought.

"How are we supposed to get to him if you don't know where he is love? Those two scavengers are long gone by now and we don't know where they went." Kanan looked down at the three crew members sitting at the table; he had chosen to remain standing.

Chopper beeped at him, staying next to his owner for her comfort. He would never admit it, but he missed Ezra as much as everyone else did. The human was fun to prank and shock.

"Chopper is right. How do we know this isn't a trap like with Master Luminara? You haven't been able to sense Ezra in over a month now. This could just be a plan the Empire cooked up Kanan. Is there any proof the Kid is actually alive?" Sabine's hope faded as the Mandalorian spoke. The little astromech had a point, they could have just preserved his body as a lure to capture everyone.

"No, I don't have any physical evidence…I just know...This might be a trap, but I _know_ the kid is alive, even if I can't sense him." Kanan could sense that his team's confidence in this new found evident was dwindling just like it had in any other crazy ideas he had to find the kid. Hera was the first to speak, knowing she needed to spark some motivation.

"I trust Kanan. His instincts are always right, even if his plans sometimes fall through. If he says Ezra is still alive, Ezra is still alive and we need to find him before the Empire gets a hold of him. We don't know when they're coming for him." Hera spoke gently, but with a firm voice. When the crew needed to be convinced of something, she was there to do it. They all trusted her.

"Alright then, so where do we even begin looking? You said they walked off and you didn't follow…" Sabine started and was fixing to continue when Kanan held up a tracker. She smiled.

"I get it, you put a tracker on him. So what are we waiting for? Let's go get Ezra back." She stood and left to go get ready for their new mission.

"We'll meet back here in 20 minutes. Make sure you're prepared incase this is some kind of trap." He told the rest of the crew before going to get ready himself.

Kanan walked to his room and went in, shutting the door. He went to his bed and opened up the hidden drawer and pulled his lightsaber out for the first time, again, in a long while. It had been weeks. He clipped it to his utility belt, unclipping Ezra's, looking at the damage it had sustained.

Willing it to not explode in his face due to unseen defects, Kanan lit the youth's lightsaber, smiling when he saw that it still appeared to function perfectly. He deactivated it and clipped it onto his belt as well, just in case it was needed.

20 minutes later, the crew was on their way to the city to find their youngest member that had been lost for over a month.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

****WOW I felt so RUSTY trying to write this chapter. Out of practice. I guess I need to do this more. I forgot how relaxing writing was for me; man...it would be great if I could find a career doing something like this! Anyway, I'm soooooo sorry it took so long to get this out. :( I hate when others don't post for months or even years and look, I did the same thing...I feel horrible. I'm going to try hard to not go too long without an update! Sorry if this chapter isn't to my normal standard, but I hope you enjoy it!** ~Ocean**

 **Lost Sacrifice Chapter 6: Reunited**

 _Darkness…_

 _Cold…_

 _Pain…_

It was all the youth had felt for what seemed like forever.

Ezra was trying to gather what had happened, where he was, and how to escape. As far as he could tell he was probably in an Imperial containment block, but if he was, why hadn't the others rescued him yet? Did they forget him? Or had something happened?

Up until a few days ago, all Ezra could remember was trying to help the others escape. He had managed to climb into an escape pod before the core overheated and lit up the ship, but after the initial explosion, everything in his mind went dark.

' _I can't feel Kanan…I didn't make it in time...that's why they haven't come for me…'_ Ezra remained still and silent as he ran through question after question of things that filled his mind with doubt. He didn't even know why or how he was still alive.

The teen padawan didn't know if it was his injuries, or by drugging that he was unable to open his eyes, speak or move. Had he been interrogated yet?

Slowly, Ezra tried to pick his head up or at least open his eyes. He was met with full resistance of his body and jolts of pain. He decided, that the world was too hazy and another attempt would be made later on.

It barely registered with the youth when the door was opened and the light flicked on.

"The Agent also told me not to underestimate this kid, but there's nothing to estimate. He's a kid, barely alive, nothing more." The voice was cold, just like how Ezra felt except his picked up on a slight tinge of cockiness as well.

A breeze of icy air blew in from somewhere above him, making him want to shiver, but his body rejected his reflexive, mental command. He gave up and listened, waiting for the voice to speak again.

Who was this person?

"You sure he isn't…dead?" Another voice, this one gruffer with a slight accent. Ezra tried to focus again; he needed to know who was with him.

"Of course he isn't. Do you think the Empire would want a dead, teenage brat?" The cold voice spat back again.

Ezra felt his hair grabbed and ripped upward. It was painful, but the most protest that he could seem to vent was a small groan from his lips. He couldn't even open his eyes to see his captor.

Just as quickly as it happened, the grip was released and Ezra's head, unable to support itself, fell back to his chest.

"He doesn't look special. Just some kid that looks like he's been through an explosion. Maybe that blaster was an Imperial prototype, and this kid stole it." The accented male voice became more distant as it spoke with a tone lacking in amusement.

"That's what I thought myself until I started to think. Why would the Imperials want this boy alive so bad? Normally, they would just want him dead. Also, why keep him hidden? Why not just take him to a medical facility to save him instead of providing me with crude supplies and basic life support? And why was he on that star destroyer when it exploded?"

Ezra tried to keep focused on the voices, but everything was starting to get more and more hazy. The voices became muffled as he heard the door shut and the lights go off. The last thought before the teen was completely enveloped into darkness was Kanan and the others.

* * *

Veim came out of the alley sometime after the sun went down.

" _Finally…sleazy piece of..."_ Kanan was pulled from his thoughts with the gentle gloved hand of Sabine before he could complete them. He had to stick to the plan; if one mission was to go right, it needed to be this one.

"Spectre 4, follow him. If he starts to come back inform me immediately; there was a Devaronian with him earlier so be on the lookout. Spectre 5, cover me." Kanan kept his voice extremely low just as a precaution. It was almost instinctively.

"Roger that Spectre 1." The female teen whispered next to him crouching down as a vehicle passed by the area.

"Right, on it Spectre 1." Zeb was the first to leave, keeping a large distance between them. The Lesat's nose wrinkled, there wasn't really a need for eyes, he could smell the Weequay a lightyear away.

Kanan looked over to Sabine noticing that the girl was shivering. The weather had deteriorated quickly without the heat from the sun, and they had been waiting on this roof for over 3 hours for the sleaze to emerge. Kanan took off his cloak and put it on the girl. She looked up at him in protest, but he had already leapt from the roof and was walking into the alley.

Kanan opened the door with ease and stepped inside. The air was thick and musty smelling of mold and who knew what else.

The Jedi managed to find a switch and light the hall taking note of how damp and cold the hall was. He hadn't told the crew, but when they were two blocks away he had picked up the tiniest trace of his padawan's force signature.

The signature was mutely greatly, but Kanan followed it down the hall and to a door.

He shut his eyes and took a breath, steeling him for anything that he would find on the other side, praying that it wasn't another trap that the Imperials had set. After several seconds, Kanan unlocked the door using the force, and opened the door.

"Ezra?" The human didn't wait to see what awaited him. Calling for his student was almost instinctive and definitely unplanned.

Kanan watched his breath rise as he spoke the teen's name. The room was cold, much colder than the hall. He stepped in, his eyes falling immediately on the boy strapped into an interrogation device that haunted many of Kanan's dreams and memories. He went over cautiously and checked Ezra's pulse; still alive, but icy to the touch.

"You always were stubborn…a little cold couldn't keep you down…" He said as he deactivated the electricity releasing the hold of the unconscious boy. Kanan had just enough time to turn and catch Ezra as the boy slumped off the table with a slight whimper escaping his lips.

Kanan felt his pain, it was the strongest emotion he felt coming from the boy in his arms.

"Spectre 1, 4 transports just parked outside the alley. Have you found him yet?" Sabine said quietly, but with a sense of urgency. Kanan grabbed his comlink with his free hand.

"I found him…Is there another exit?" The words were growled, this was not part of the plan. He looked down at the teenager; the missing hole in his heart was quickly filling. He just got Ezra back, no one was about to take him away again.

"No. They're setting charges Spectre 1, you need to get out of there. Now." She watched knowing she had to remain out of view. There were too many of them.

Kanan looked around the small room seeing the broken window.

"There's a window on the East side, think you can get there? I can get us out but I need someone to grab him." Using the force, Kanan shut the door and locked it. No one was going to take Ezra from them again.

"On my way there now." She said gracefully dropping from the roof, dashing through the other alleys to her new destination.

Kanan gently laid Ezra down and walked over to the window reaching up and fully breaking the glass. It would be a tight fit for him.

"Spectre 1?" Sabine whispered almost silently, not wanting to be heard by the Imperials. She knelt down expecting a verbal response from their leader, instead, she was met with the head of Ezra being shoved through.

"Grab the kid…" He said urgently. Something was telling him that time was running out.

She did so and pulled him out taking great care not to cause any further injury. Ezra was light, too light and his clothes were barely hanging on. She quickly wrapped Kanan's cloak around him.

Kanan was working on trying to get himself out when the explosions went off, sending him backwards, back into the building.

Sabine's heart stopped, and she held her breath as the dust settled. Her eyes fixed on the window. Seconds passed…minutes passed. Just when she was fixing to start panicking, Kanan's hand emerged. She grabbed it and helped pull him out.

"You okay?" Immediately, the female human saw that there was blood coming from somewhere on the Kanan's person. It was all over Kanan's hand.

"Yeah…building's collapsed…" With a lot of grunts and straining and pulling. Kanan finally was able to get out of Ezra's holding cell the last month.

"Too bad the kid didn't get to see that. I could imagine everything he would say." Sabine smiled as she spoke. They had Ezra back and despite the situation they were in, she could feel life regenerating in Kanan.

She looked down and frowned. They needed to get him back to check him over and get him treated while he was still alive.

"Let's go. I don't feel like dealing with Imperials right now…" Kanan stood, his left pants leg was torn with blood seeping out. He saw Sabine staring at it as he stooped down and picked up the unconscious youth almost cradling him in his arms.

"It will be fine until we get back to the ship. Let's go." The two headed silently into the icy darkness back to _Phantom_.


	7. Chapter 7: Hera's Right

****Greetings everyone! Look I didn't go 6+ months without posting. I'm so proud of myself. I'm working on original stories right now. Anyone have good suggestions on where I could publish original short stories? A few more hours until season 3 launches. I'm a little apprehensive, but excited at the same time! Anyway, hope you enjoy!** ~Ocean**

Chapter 7: Hera's Right

The trip back was slow, too slow for the Jedi's liking. On more than one occasion, Kanan and Sabine had to backtrack, or change direction because of the patrols of Stormtroopers that seemed to appear out of nowhere. From what he guessed, they were looking for the Weequay and Ezra, not the rebels, but Kanan wasn't about to stop and ask them if this was true.

Another problem that arose was the fact that Ezra was warming up, thanks to Kanan's body heat. The more feeling the human youth got to his body as he thawed, the more pain he was in and the more noises escaped his lips with each jostle. Kanan did his best to keep his student quiet so they wouldn't be caught but was silently somewhat glad that there was signs of life in the teen.

When the two finally made it back to the main ship with Ezra, they were numb from the cold and fairly soaked from a light rain that had been pelting them. Hera was waiting for them gasping when she saw the youngest in Kanan's arms.

Ezra had long fallen unconscious again by this point. This fact combined with his visual state made the Twi-lek fear the worst of their youngest crewmember.

"Is he..." Hera asked, scared to know the answer. She looked up at Kanan, her green eyes begging him to say he was just sleeping and not eternally.

"He's alive." He said, relaxing when he heard Hera let out a sigh of relief and relax herself. The seriousness on his face remained.

"For now anyway." Sabine stated as she walked past Hera into the welcoming warmth and light. She removed her helmet, the concern over her friend etched into her face.

"He's been drugged somehow. We need to get to the fleet and get him medical help." With a small nod Hera quickly disappeared and soon the engines were heard firing up as she contacted Fleet Command.

"Go get dried off and changed Sabine." Kanan spoke calmly, but left no room for argument. The Jedi hauled his apprentice up the ladder and headed for medical bay to look over the teenager and do what he could to at least make Ezra comfortable and warm.

As if handling a thin sheet of glass, Kanan set his young student down on a bed looking him over better in the light. He inwardly cringed at the abuse the boy had been enduring through neglect. Most of the moderate to light injuries obtained in the explosion had already healed, some leaving small scars, others leaving no trace. The older Jedi worried about a few that looked fresh, as if Ezra had just received them yesterday. No doubt from his captor.

"We'll arrive with the fleet soon. There's not much we can do until then Love, our medical supplies are low and I don't think what we have will heal him." Hera's gentle voice came from behind him as she walked into the room. Her motherly eyes rested immediately on Ezra. She walked over and placed a hand gently on Kanan's shoulder.

"This isn't your fault. We found him, and that's all that matters now. We'll get him up to the fleet and have him fully assessed." She empathized with Kanan. Ezra had more or less become a son to both of them and even though his health was a great concern, they were just glad to have him back alive.

"Am I that easy to read?" Kanan asked in an almost playful tone, his lips curving ever so slightly into a smile. He knew she was right, there was no point worrying right now.

"Not all the time, but this time yes. Now before you make a mess of my ship, let's get your leg taken care of. That, we have the supplies to take care of." The Jedi mutely nodded before pulling his pants leg up revealing a deep gash in his calf that was still slightly oozing red. He had almost forgotten about it and knew that Sabine probably said something to Hera.

* * *

Kanan held onto Ezra tightly as they walked onto the main fleet's ship. Each step echoed in the well-lit, but empty hall leading to the medical bay. He was alone, everyone else had to meet on the main deck to debrief the Commander on the situation.

The Jedi walked as quickly as he would allow himself while not causing any jostling of the boy in his arms. In the hour that it took them to get to the fleet, Ezra's health had greatly declined. Any movement caused Ezra to whimper or groan in pain in his sleep. With the drugs still unknown but leaving his system, his body was slowly going into shock at the temperature difference and the damage his body had taken. Kanan was concerned that Ezra wasn't going to make it after all. Through the force, he knew Ezra's stability was quickly slipping away and with that, his chances of waking up.

A medical droid was already there, waiting for them.

"Please put the patient on the bed." The mechanical voice calmly commanded as it hovered, ready to start as it had been programmed to do. Kanan obliged and took a few steps back to let the droid work. With how weak their force connection was, Kanan disapproved relinquishing his grip as soon as he stepped away.

After several minutes, he finally gave up waiting close by and moved a little further back to stand in a corner and lean against it. Kanan was exhausted having gotten very little sleep in the last month but he wasn't about to leave the room, prepared to fight the droid if told to do so. Luckily, this was never asked of him. He figured that someone might have told the droid to not bother him. Either way, he was glad.

* * *

"The patient has endured extensive damage dating back to about a month's time. His worst injuries are rib fractures, a fractured clavicle, cranial fractures on the left side, a shattered left femur, and damage to his spleen. An unknown chemical was introduced to his body with unknown affects. To properly heal, several skeletal parts will need to be broken and reset, he needs a blood transfusion, antibiotics, and several weeks of rest. Surgery is also probable in the future to fix any internal damage that was caused that will not be made aware of until he is conscious, eating and breathing independently." The droids voice almost sounded bored with how monotone it was. Kanan had to take a breath and calm down so that he didn't start making threats at the robot that had just told him that the youth on the table was broken. It had been a few hours and Kanan's patience was almost gone.

"What about just putting him in a bacta tank?" Kanan said through gritted teeth. For the last few hours, the droid was slowly but surely getting on the Jedi's nerves as he talked about how staying away from explosives would have prevented this much damage, not lowering his body to hypothermic levels would have killed him faster, and etcetera.

"Or we could place the patient in a bacta tank and monitor his progress. It may take months for his body to heal properly enough for him to wake up and the cost would be astronomical." Snap.

"Does it look like I care about what a treatment cost would be? How about you figure out the probability of how much it's going to cost to fix your rusty tin can body parts if you don't make Ezra better?" Kanan glowered at the machine in front of him. He didn't care about how much it cost to make Ezra better.

"Sir, threats will not aid to fix the patient. I recommend you go to your cabin and rest." The non-reactive droid remained calm which only further irritated the human.

"Listen here you – "

"That's enough Kanan. He's only doing his job." Hera had been standing there for the past few minutes listening and watching. She was surprised that Kanan didn't notice her.

"The Commander approved of the use of a bacta tank, at least for a few weeks. So while they get him prepped, why don't you go try and rest. We're all tired and there isn't much we can do at this point in time. Ezra is in good hands." She knew that leaving Ezra's side would be hard, but there really wasn't anything else they could do. Kanan couldn't heal him magically or through the force, so he may as well rest his body. As if on cue, the exhaustion started to engulf Kanan and he knew that he needed to get back to his room soon.

"Fine. If anything changes, or happens I want to be informed immediately. I'll be in my room." He turned and left without another word. He passed by Sabine and Zeb barely registering their presence. The adrenaline he had been running off of for the past several hours was wearing off and he was getting dizzier by the second. The Jedi barely made it to his bed before crashing in complete exhaustion.


End file.
